Evelyn's Fight for Artimé
by Booklover808
Summary: Evelyn Rebelle Oiseau-Chanteur is an Unwanted in the land of Quill. She hides her infractions and becomes a Necessary. But Claire Morning visits her and brings her to Artimé. There, Evelyn meets new friends, learns magic, and realizes Artimé is in more danger tha nshe realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction about the Unwanteds. I made my own OC, but I might write another from Lani's POV. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book The Unwanteds or any of their characters!**

Evelyn looked at her calendar-the dreaded day had arrived, the Purge. Ever since Evelyn turned eight, and began her studies about the three groups of Quill-Wanted, Unwanted, and Necessary-she's known that she would be classified as an Unwanted, the one who was too creative, too bold to stay in the quiet, strict Quill. Evelyn had been born afraid of only one thing-death. She constantly thought about what happened when she died, if she would still consciously be in control of her mind. Evelyn did not want to be eliminated. Right then, she began to force her temptations down, she tried desperately not to show any of her infractions. Trying for Wanted-the highest position for a regular acquaintance in Quill-seemed impossible, so Evelyn decided that the best shot she could have was being a Necessary, which was middle level in Quill. It was better to stay in Quill than get thrown out of Quill. Now, after five years of hard work, thirteen year old Evelyn wondered if she was good enough to stay.

"Time to see if all that work has been paid off!" She murmured, very softly, so only she could hear. Quickly, she combed through her short reddish brown hair. It came up to her neck now, and was growing out. Evelyn hoped she wouldn't have to cut it anytime soon; she wanted it to be longer than shoulder-length. Her tanned skin seemed paler as she walked calm, stiff steps toward the table, where her parents-a Wanted and a Necessary-sat. They ate their breakfast of toast and gruel solemnly, and her mother-Anna-looked at her daughter's face for any sign of nervousness.

"It won't be too bad Evelyn; I haven't seen you show any infractions." Anna encouraged, passing some butter to Evelyn for her toast, "Most likely you won't become Unwanted, you should be at least Necessary, like your father!" Evelyn nodded uncertainly, trying not to tremble with fear as she finished her breakfast. Together, the family walked to the gathering spot and waited. First, Wanteds were called. Evelyn didn't take much note of any of them, but she was only slightly disappointed her name wasn't called.

The Necessaries were next. Evelyn stood up straighter. A few names were called, Evelyn nervously waited.

"Evelyn Rebelle Oiseau-Chanteur!" Evelyn felt a great rush of relief.

"Thank Goodness!" She whispered, then, looking up at her mom, added, "Sorry I'm not a Wanted," Anna smiled. Gently, she leaned down and whispered.

"No matter what you are, my dear, I will always accept you and be proud of you." Touched, Evelyn looked into her mother's eyes, her clear hazel eyes meeting dark pools of blue.

"Even if I was Unwanted?" Evelyn asked doubtfully, Anna only smiled.

"I suppose you should get a farm job, it's better than the ones that put Ancients to sleep," She commented, not answering Evelyn's question. Evelyn took the hint, and nodded in agreement.

"As an, ahem, Wanted, I'll put in a good word for you," Anna winked, and Evelyn felt a bit more at ease. Evelyn watched as the Unwanteds were ushered away, and suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for them. One girl looked very young.

"Mom, that Unwanted doesn't look thirteen…" Evelyn whispered, and her mother looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think…" Anna trailed off uncertainly, "Well, some children develop more slowly than others," she said finally. _Pity she won't have time to finish developing!_ Evelyn thought, pushing the words back down her throat, _I'm lucky to be chosen as Necessary, I cannot reveal I'm Unwanted now!_ Evelyn forced herself to nod.

"Yes, mother." She muttered stiffly, "Let us return home." Anna nodded briskly.

"Your father will be working in the farms, so we'll have the day by ourselves," She said, calmly, "Perhaps we should clean the house and pack up your things?" Her voice was curt, and Evelyn knew it was not an offer, but an order.

"Of course," Evelyn murmured, "anything you wish, for it's the last day I will be here." Anna nodded, pleased that her daughter was acting like any other Quillian.

"We may talk about…what's coming, about your new duties. I will see to it that you are given a farm job, unless you'd rather do the other job of Necessaries?" Evelyn shook her head in small shakes.

"No mother, working at a farm will be fine, thank you." Evelyn kept her head bowed low in respect until they reached their home. Anna paused by the door, and gave Evelyn a stern look.

"Remember Evelyn Rebelle Oiseau-Chanteur, I am your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, here's the second chapter. I'll keep posting if I get at least a few reviews!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Unwanteds or their charaters!**

_Remember Evelyn; remember…_The words echoed in Evelyn's mind as she unpacked her belongings quietly in her new compartment. _I am the daughter of Anna Oiseau-Chanteur and Henri Oiseau-Chanteur._ Evelyn placed her clothing in her drawers._ This is Quill, where I live._ She made her new bed._ I am Necessary, not Unwanted._ Evelyn picked up the meal that was given to her earlier and sat down and the old wooden table._ My job is to tend the cows, milk them and deliver the milk so that it can be made into butter, cream, cheese, and other uses._ Evelyn sat back in her chair with a soft sigh and began to eat.

"My work begins tomorrow." Evelyn stated to no one in particular. She lowered her voice, and in a soft, lulling voice she quietly half whisper, half sang her statement again.

"My woorrkkk be-gins to-mor-oww…" She cast fugitive glances around the room and sighed with relief-no one heard her. Or so she thought.

Marcus Today watched Evelyn though one of the blackboards in his office. He magically made the blackboard focus on Evelyn only.

"So they missed an Unwanted…" He murmured thoughtfully, "She has disguised herself well, but she will not be safe in Quill now will she?"

"Shall I call Claire for you to?" The blackboard sighed and yawned, but clearly hoped he could turn his camera away from this "Evelyn" girl. Mr. Today turned away from the blackboard.

"Keep your camera on the girl!" He ordered, and the blackboard groaned. Mr. Today turned to another blackboard, one that didn't flash screenshots of Quill, and promptly told it to call Claire Morning, his daughter. She appeared within seconds through a tube.

"Father, what troubles you today?" Mr. Today smiled wearily.

"Not much, but I have discovered a Necessary in Quill who is actually-"

"Unwanted?! Well, she needs to come here then right? To Artimé?" Claire exclaimed worriedly. Mr. Today nodded.

"Her name is Evelyn Rebelle Oiseau-Chanteur, some parts of her name sounds strange," He frowned, "Do you know the language?"

"Evelyn Rebelle Oiseau-Chanteur…Rebelle, I think this word is from a language called 'French'. Rebelle…it means 'of independent mind'" Mr. Today nodded.  
"And for the Oiseau-Chanteur?" Mr. Today asked. Claire repeated the words to herself thoughtfully.

"Also French, it means bird of song, songbird, I think." She reported. Mr. Today's eyes narrowed.

"Then the meaning of her name-Evelyn, the independent songbird?" He asked. Claire nodded, "Interesting, who are her parents? I assume you've seen the blackboards." Claire tapped her chin, thinking.

"Evelyn's mother is Anna Rebelle, now Anna Oiseau-Chanteur after marrying Henri Oiseau-Chanteur. Anna is a Wanted; she's a secretary for the High Priest. Henri is a Necessary, he works for the farms. Evelyn will begin working as a farmer as well, tending to the cows." Mr. Today returned to the blackboard and watched Evelyn make preparations for bed.


End file.
